Lip Contact
by littlewonderlandgirl
Summary: Starfire is a little confused about kissing and Beast Boy is more than willing to help out. Rated for a heavy kissing. BBStar


**Hi, guys! Livvy here, back at it again with her bad writing. Yay. As you can tell, I have switched fandoms from TVD to Teen Titans. A good switch if I do say so myself. I am excited to be writing again and even more excited to be using my new computer.**

 **This is my first Teen Titans fanfic ever. I decided to start small and just go with a one-shot. Now, I am a BBRae shipper, but I really like the idea of BBStar happening for a short while. So I came up with this. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Self-conscious was a common feeling for Starfire of Tamaran. She was taller than most people. Her skin was orange. Her eyebrows were nothing like the models on tv or in magazines. She could fly and shoot bolts of energy from her hands and eyes. Compared to everyone on Earth, nothing about the girl was normal. But what she felt most self-conscious about was her inability to understand human culture.

She tried her hardest, but things would either go over her head or her friends would refuse to explain. It was usually up to her to decipher what the little things meant. Terminology that wasn't translatable and idioms were usually what confused her the most. Not this time, however. This time, she was most confused about human interactions with other humans.

Star knew her interactions with her teammates and their interactions with each other. That she could understand. But when she saw a man and woman hugging in public, their lips intertwined, looking ecstatic, the alien girl just didn't get it. Why would learning a new language bring such joy to someone? And why did they do it for so long?

What questioned plagued her mind, confusing her as she walked into the kitchen. She decided to cook one of her favourite Tamaranian dishes. Cooking always brought joy to her, and she could use it. Whenever she didn't understand something, she felt saddened. Starfire began to take out the dishes and ingredients that she would need to prepare her meal. She didn't even notice the other presence in the room.

"Why so glum, Star?" A voice asked, causing the girl in question to leap up. She gave a startled cry, turning around to face her green-skinned friend and teammate. With a bright smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, she responded.

"Whatever do you mean, Friend Beastboy?" She tilted her head, faking her confusion. He eyed her up and down, eyebrows furrowing together. She was lying and the boy could tell.

"Come on, we are friends, and I'm an animal, I know when someone is lying. Especially you!" The green teen sighed, seating himself on a barstool and looking at the alien with a friendly, yet questioning, gaze. "Now, what is the matter, Star?"

"Oh, it really is nothing," Starfire grumbled lightly. She dropped what was in her arms and walked around the island counter. Sitting on the stool next to her friend, she dropped her head into her hands. She paused for a minute, running her fingers through her thick locks. "I am just filled with very much of the confusion!" The red-haired girl exclaimed. Her arms flying into the air with a heavy wave.

"And what is confusing you?" Beastboy asked softly, placing a gloved hand on her knee. "I mean, I may not be smart, but I can always give it my best."

"You really mean that?" Star questioned, looking up at him. A smile spread across her face when she saw his big goofy grin.

"Of course. What else are friends for." The boy answered, canine tooth poking through his grin as always. He froze for a second before asking a quick question; "Wait, does this have something, or anything, to do with Robin?"

"No." A look of confusion spread across the girl's orange skin. It only lasted a moment before she was back to normal. "This does not concern Friend Robin at all."

"Alright, good. Because Boy Wonder confuses everyone, not just you." He laughed at his comment with his friend before sobering up. "Now what can I help you with?"

"It is a human interaction that I recently did the observing of that I do not understand." Star paused, glancing at her comrade. He gave her a nod, prompting her to continue her tale. "Well, the man and woman I observed were performing lip contact for quite a long time. They seemed happy to be doing it. That is what I don't understand."

"Oh, geez, Star. That's just kissing. People do it all the time. Adults, kids, teens, boys with boys, boys with girls, girls with girls. It is a common way to show affection for someone you care about." Beastboy explained as he rubbed the back of his neck. He was feeling quite proud of himself for being able to explain something to someone else. The thought never crossed his mind that he, maybe, didn't explain it properly.

"Oh, I see. So those two cared for each other. And it had nothing to do with the transfer of languages?" Star concluded.

"Yep! Wait, what?" BB shook his head in confusion.

"On my planet, the act of lip contact is how we pick up a new language. Who knew that on Earth it signifies friendship!" The alien girl exclaimed, happy to understand what confused her.

"Actually St-" The correction Beastboy was about to attempt was cut off by a pair of eager lips placed against his own. Green eyes widened in shock as his entire body froze. He felt a frown on his mouth, but he wasn't the one making the expression.

"You are not doing it correctly, Friend. The two I observed did it very differently. Am I not your friend? Do you not wish to share affection?" Starfire whimpered, her big eyes dilating into an adorable sad face.

"No! No, that is not what is happening here. Star, we are friends. But kissing is for romantic affection. Not just affection in general. I'm sorry I did not explain it properly. You kiss someone you care for. Someone you want to date or court or whatever it is romantic affection is called on Tamaran." The green boy rambled quickly, trying to explain to the foreign girl.

"Oh. I am sorry, then. Did I ruin our platonic affection with my romantic affection?" With big, nervous eyes, the alien girl whimpered softly.

"Not at all. You didn't know any better." Beastboy softly comforted his friend.

"Okay." She didn't look any happier, but neither knew how to fix that.

"Yeah." He sighed.

The two were quiet, staring at each other softly. The green boy didn't know what to say, a first for him. But a few minutes ago, his best female friend's mouth was against his. For the first time in his life, someone aside from his birth mother and Rita had kissed him. He wasn't sure what to think aside from wow. He blinked slowly, taking a deep breath in and out.

"That was my first, just so you know," Beastboy whispered, just soft enough for Star to pick up. His eyes were cast downward, as a slight tinge of red graced his cheeks.

"Your first what?" The alien tilted her head lightly, red hair tumbling from one side to the other.

"My first kiss. I know on Tamaran lip contact is a means of learning languages, but on Earth, it is much more special. So I thought I'd let you know that you were my first kiss." The green superhero explained gently. Trying to help her understand without making her feel bad.

"Oh no. Were you saving it for someone special?" With big, bug-eyes, the girl looked worried to have taken something from her friend that meant something important.

"Not at all. I just wanted my first kiss to mean something, and you do mean something to me. You are my best female friend. I don't think there would be a more special person to share it with." He laughed and smiled his goofy little grin at his friend.

"Friend Beastboy!" Starfire glomped him in a lung-crushing hug. "I am glad you were my first kiss, too!"

"Star...breathing...need...it..." Beastboy struggled to choke out as the girl crushed his body.

"Sorry." She sheepishly pulled away.

"It is a-okay. And what do you mean first kiss? You kissed Robin your first day on Earth." He asked.

"Yes, to learn English. That was lip contact. This was my first kiss, I assume." Responded the alien.

"Makes sense to me. Looks like we were each other's firsts." The boy murmured, attempting, and failing, at trying not to cringe at the way he worded the sentence.

"Looks like it." She said simply, not finding his wording odd in any way.

"You aren't upset about it, are you?" He asked.

"No. It was the most glorious with you. Though, I wonder what a kiss would be like where the other participant responded." The words came from the girl's mouth before she fully processed what she was thinking. A blush spread across her face as she suddenly found the ceiling super interesting.

"You and me both, Star." Beastboy sighed out, staring at his lap.

"Well then, we should do the testing," Starfire suggested.

"What do you mean?" The boy questioned, not wanting to jump to a conclusion of what he thought.

"Neither of us know how to kiss for we are new at it. We should conduct a test like you humans do." She told him and scrunched her nose as he questioned her again.

"What kind of test?" He was still unsure about what she wanted. Okay, he knew, but he was a little scared of saying it out loud.

"The kissing kind, silly. We shall do the practising on each other." Now the alien girl was the one who had to explain something human to a human. It was slightly ironic.

"Woah, kiss each other. Are you sure?" She said it, she admitted to wanting to kiss him again. Freaked out was the first emotion he felt. He gulped quietly as his breathing picked up.

"We are the close friends. We have already done the kissing. We just want practice. Would that be wrong?" Star realised she should probably have asked if kissing a friend was okay, but she was asking now, so she figured it wouldn't matter. Plus, if it was wrong, surely Beastboy would've said so.

"No, I don't think so. I heard that friends practise kissing each other all the time." He was finally on board. It took a few moments, but the boy decided that nothing too bad could come from a little practice.

"Joyous! We shall commence in the practice of kissing." Starfire exclaimed loudly, floating in the air for a second before returning to the stool.

"Alright." Beastboy suddenly felt very nervous. What if he was horrible? What if he had bad breath? Too many doubts filled his brain, but he was determined to go through with their 'test'.

Starfire breathed in deeply, excited about her first real kiss. The earlier one had been of confusion and misunderstanding. This one, this would be a mutual connection of first-time kissers. She leant her body forward, suddenly feeling a nervous flutter in her chest. She was calm, so what was this scared feeling? Pushing the metaphorical butterflies out of her mind, she inhaled through her nose to keep herself steady. The musky scent of her green friend filled her senses. It wasn't a strong cologne like Robin's scent, but more of a toned down nature scent. It was actually nice.

Beastboy's heart was racing and his palms were sweaty. Not that you could tell, thanks to the ever-present gloves he wore. But the teen was nervous. His first kiss was about to happen. He knew he shouldn't be nervous, it was going to be with Star. Even if he was terrible at kissing, she would make him feel a million time better. He had nothing to be scared of. With a deep breath for good luck, he leant closer to the alien and inhaled her citrusy scent.

Their noses brushed against each other for a brief moment, before one head tilted right and the other, left. Lips connected gentle, tentative. It was soft and unmoving. Both participants were too nervous and unsure to go any further than their current placement.

Slowly, Beastboy placed his left hand on Star's cheek, thumb rubbing softly across her skin. His right hand, still on her knee from when their conversation first began, rose up her thigh. It followed the path of her leg up to her hip, curving around to the small of her back. With caution, he pulled her against himself and began to move the kiss.

With their lips participating in what seemed like a dance, Star relaxed. She felt comfortable all of a sudden, pressed into Beastboy. Opening her hand up, she felt the firmness of the partial animal's chest. He was so fit from all of their work as Titans. Not buff fit, but lean fit in a very attractive way. Goosebumps popped up her arm as she felt his hand on the back of her neck. Wanting to feel closer to the teen, the girl slid both hands up Beastboy's chest. One arm wrapped around the back of his neck. Her other hand slid into his soft green hair. She marvelled at its texture as she wrapped it around her fingers.

This came naturally to them. How they fit together and responded to each other's touch. There was nothing awkward or uncomfortable. Nothing for them to feel nervous about. They just did what they felt was right. And it sure did feel good.

Feeling a little more adventurous, Star carefully parted her lips. Reacting, almost as if it were a second nature, Beastboy slid his tongue against hers. She let out a small gasp, eyes opening for a split second before shutting once more. Their tongues wrapped around each other, sharing saliva as if they've done it a thousand times before.

BB tangled his fingers within the thick, long, red hair of his partner as he removed his lips from hers and placed them on her cheek. Breathing heavily, he pecked small kisses along her cheek and down her jaw, attempting to gain his breath back. In response, Star tilted her head to the side, revealing her slender neck.

Going off of pure instinct now, the green boy kissed down her neck to the crook of it. There he gave a small nip which gave a gasp as a reaction. Placing his lips around the tiny mark, he began to suck at the skin earning a few more gasps and even a moan from his tall friend. Smirking against her orange skin, he opened his eyes to admire his handiwork. A hickey; he had heard about them and seen them. He never thought he would give one to someone.

Quickly, two hands were on his cheeks, grasping both sides of his face. He was yanked up to be level with Star's blazing eyes. For a fleeting second, he feared he had pushed too far. That thought was disbanded once her lips were slammed back onto his.

This kiss was stronger, more heated. The two fought for dominance as all thought of a simple and innocent practice session flew right out the window. Her tongue tangled with his. Her fingers digging into his scalp. His hands knotted into her hair. Breathing was heavy through their noses. The fever, the desire was in the air. Any animal would've been able to smell it. Silkie sure did.

Running her hands down his neck, Starfire ripped at the high collar of Beastboy's uniform. He groaned against her mouth as she revealed the soft green skin of his neck and shoulder. The alien ran her mouth, tongue, and teeth down the emerald boy's neck. She attempted to do to him what he had done to her earlier.

Beastboy gave a deep, guttural moan as his head was forced to the side. He briefly wondered where their innocent practice session had gone wrong. How it had gotten so rough and sexual. Then he realised that they were just feeding on each other's primal, passionate emotions. And he had no problem with that, whatsoever. He revelled in the feeling of her teeth in his skin. Feeling the pinch and knowing that she had broken skin. That had actually made him moan.

Starfire could taste the coppery, warm liquid that oozed from the bite mark she had made. Tentatively, she ran her tongue over the broken skin, swallowing his blood. Was that a weird thing for her to do? He didn't respond negatively, so she assumed it was okay. Thinking back, she remembers feeling a patch of her skin being pulled into his mouth. Whatever he had done, she liked it and wanted to return the favour. Cautiously, she placed her open mouth against his neck and sucked in as she remembered him doing. This earned another moan, one that she had deduced meant she was doing good. She continued to suck and nip at the spot until it was red and slightly swollen.

Once he knew Star had successfully given him a hickey, Beastboy pulled her face back against his. This was a very enjoyable 'practice' session that he was grateful to participate in. Their swollen lips pressed together as their teeth clashed. He never wanted the moment to end, but alas, it would have to.

With a heavy heart, he began to slow his attack on the orange alien's mouth. She reciprocated the act of a cool down. Soon they were back to where they began. With gentle, light movements of their lips against each other. Just because they were slowing down didn't mean they would have to stop.

The sound of splashing and objects hitting the ground pulled the green boy and orange girl out of their makeout session. Breathing heavily, they turned to face where the distracting noise had come from. In the heat of their lip-locking, the two had failed to hear the door opening.

Standing in the doorway with wide eyes and open mouths were the other three Titans. On the floor lay the food and drinks they had brought back for their homebound friends. Now just a soggy mess that was splattered on the floor.

Beastboy blinked slowly at his friends, holding in a breath as he observed them observing him. He was seriously dishevelled. His hair a mess, tangled and probably knotted. His lips were swollen and bruised, lightly covered in the lipstick Star had been wearing. His uniform was torn to reveal on side of his neck and shoulder. Across the flawless green skin lay bite marks, blood, and one very large bruise-like hickey.

Starfire wasn't as nervous as her companion. She didn't exactly understand the inappropriateness of what they had been doing. What she did understand was that she looked like a mess. Her hair was worse than BB's, all tangled and knotted in every which way. Her uniform remained intact along with her strong lips. Her neck was not littered with bite marks and blood. Instead, a single hickey rested on the skin of the crook of her neck. She definitely looked better than Beastboy, not that she would ever say that out loud.

Clearing her throat, she knocked her three friends out of their shocked trance. "Greetings Friends Robin, Raven, and Cyborg. How was your outing to the place that makes food fast?" The Tamaranian asked innocently.

Robin, masked eyes wide, was angry with obvious jealousy. The part animal in the room could tell that. Though, for some odd reason, Raven gave off the same angry/jealous scent. Cyborg just looked ridiculously shocked.

"What. The. Hell. Were. You. Two. Doing?" Robin asked, his voice hard and the words choked out. It was as if he was trying to keep from yelling and probably fighting the green boy.

Before Star could mention everything about the practice they had decided to do, Beastboy jumped in. "Oh Star here just wanted to learn Swahili. Right Star?"

"Oh, yes, Friend Beastboy." She leant forward and placed a small, yet open-mouthed, kiss against his lips. "I think I got the language."

Beastboy smirked at the look of outrage written all over their leader's face. Star even had to keep from giggling. The other Titans just looked so hilarious.

"Don't be upset friends. Lip contact is how Tamaraneans learn new languages. Friend Beastboy was just being a marvellous teacher." Starfire explained with a giggle and a smile.

"Well, Star, I am always available if you ever want to learn Amharic, French, or Arabic. Can never know too many languages." Beastboy told her, trying really hard to keep a straight face. Everything inside him wanted to burst out laughing, but he refrained.

At that, Robin growled. Raven blew out a couple lights. Cyborg fainted. And Silkie, Silkie just devoured the fallen, forgotten food that lay across the floor.

* * *

 **So, what did you think? Good, bad? Please tell me. Also, the cover art was drawn by me. If you want to check out my other art, my DeviantArt username is the same as my penname.**

 **-Livvy**


End file.
